Ceguera
by Mikkan
Summary: Severus empieza a aburrirse en una fiesta que ofrecen los Malfoy, una de las familias más influyentes de la sociedad. Sin proponérselo, allí conocerá a Lucius, un joven ciego bien parecido y lleno de alegría que cambiará totalmente su forma de ver el mundo.
1. Capítulo 1

Y aquí está Mikkan con una nueva historia moe-fluff-sexosa ^w^. Esta vez la pareja es Severus/Lucius. No sé muy bien por qué me decidí a hacer algo de estos dos, pero quedan extrañamente lindos O/O, así que SevLuc se ha dicho XDDDD

Este fic no tendrá nada que ver con Doce Meses - [ s/7373770/1/Doce_Meses], pero sí que se parecerá en el estilo. Muuuuuuucho moe, cositas dulces y si eso sexo en el último cap XDDD Este fic tendrá sólo 5 caps, quise hacer algo cortito y sencillito, sin complicaciones y muy fácil de leer =w=.

¡Sin más dilación, Ceguera!

* * *

Severus Snape comenzaba a aburrirse de verdad en aquella fiesta. Miraba a los demás asistentes sin interés alguno, mientras éstos reían o charlaban con sus semejantes, disfrutando de lo que para ellos era una agradable velada.

Prácticamente todas las familias de la más alta sociedad se hallaban en la Mansión Malfoy. Distinguió a los Black cerca de la chimenea, apagada dado que al estar en pleno abril su uso no era necesario. Bellatrix, primogénita del matrimonio reía exageradamente alto a una gracieta que habría dicho Rodolphus, heredero de la familia Lestrange. Narcissa, hermana de Bellatrix, miraba al chico con desagrado sentada en un sofá cercano, pero desde luego sabía disimular esta mirada si su hermana o el propio Rodulphus se dirigían a ella.

El resto de invitados no diferían mucho. Todos pertenecían a familias acaudaladas o influyentes, que astutamente pugnaban por ganarse el favor de los Malfoy agasajándolos con cumplidos ostentosamente oportunos, con regalos exóticos y muy caros o con promesas de negocios. Si un Malfoy te invitaba a una agradable velada en su mansión, por fuerza debías ganarte su simpatía, si no querías perder la ocasión de medrar en el escalafón social. Por su parte el Malfoy intentaría por todos los medios de concederte favores que más adelante deberías devolver con creces, en la mayoría de ocasiones, económicos.

Y en medio de tanta falsedad y opulencia se hallaba él, aburrido y harto del ambiente. Su familia, la familia Snape, tal vez no tuviera muy buena reputación entre las clases altas. Pero lo que sí tenían era dinero, mucho dinero. Su padre había sido hábil con unos negocios un par de años atrás, lo que de la noche a la mañana les había proporcionado una cuantiosa fortuna. Ellos, los 'nuevos ricos' no eran bien recibidos entre los linajes que desde siempre habían poseído riquezas, pero la tentación de hacer acuerdos y tratados empresariales con empresas que no hacían más que crecer a ojos vistas cada semana era demasiado grande, incluso para unos orgullosos redomados como los Malfoy. Por ello habían invitado a su familia, para ver si por azares del destino podían sacarle cuantos más cuartos mejor a su padre.

¿Qué pintaba él, a sus dieciséis años, en una reunión de serpientes traidoras como aquélla?

Narcissa y Bellatrix tenían más o menos su edad, pero no le apetecía nada entablar conversación con ellas. Tenía entendido que estaban lejanamente emparentados, pero no sabía muy bien la relación que unía a sus familias.

Consideró la idea de dar una vuelta por los jardines de la mansión. Ya quedaba poco para que sus padres y él se fueran, por lo que tranquilo inició su marcha, buscando alguna salida al exterior.

Al poco tiempo vislumbró al fondo de un corredor lo que parecía un balcón, y se encaminó hacia allí. Podía alcanzar a ver los magníficos jardines Malfoy, verdes y hermosos. El césped estaba impecablemente cuidado, así como los árboles y rosaledas. Debían de empeñar mucho dinero en mantener un jardín tan grande...

Justo en ese momento reparó en que no se hallaba solo. A pocos metros de él, un chico de más o menos su edad miraba también en dirección a los jardines. Tenía el pelo rubio platino, y más o menos largo. Su piel era extremadamente pálida, y estaba vestido con exquisito gusto y elegancia. Severus no tardó en adivinar de que se trataba de Lucius, el único hijo del matrimonio Malfoy.

- Oh, lo siento... -se apresuró a disculparse. No pretendía molestar al hijo de sus anfitriones, por lo que se dio la vuelta para irse de allí.

- Espera... - Lucius se había dado la vuelta también. - No pasa nada, no tienes que marcharte.

Severus reparó en sus ojos. No parecían mirarle directamente. Sí, miraban en su dirección, pero no le enfocaban normalmente.

"Esos ojos... ¿Acaso es ciego?"

- Lamento haberos importunado, joven Malfoy. - Su padre había sido muy estricto con él antes de que llegaran a la mansión. Debía tratar a todo el mundo de usted, mostrando el máximo respeto e interés. Que ni se le ocurriera avergonzarle de ninguna manera, había dicho. Y él no pensaba hacerlo, por supuesto.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Ah... Dieciséis, señor.

- La misma que yo. No me llames señor, entonces. Es raro. - Lucius rio, y Severus consideró que era una risa muy hermosa, al igual que todo en Malfoy.

- Lo siento.

- No digas 'lo siento' todo el rato. ¿Cómo te llamas? - Su tono de voz era amable y calmado, nada tenía que ver con cualquier otro Malfoy que Severus hubiera conocido.

- Severus Snape. Soy... un primo lejano tuyo.

- Ah, sí, Snape... Mi padre me ha hablado sobre ti. Tu familia es rica desde hace poco, ¿verdad?

- Sí, desde hace pocos años... Cosas de negocios.

- Ya. - Ladeó la cabeza, apartándose el flequillo de la cara. Sus hebras doradas relucieron como espejos al sol. - Oye... ¿te apetece hablar conmigo?

- ¿Perdón?

- Allá abajo me aburro. Todo el mundo es muy pedante, no me siento cómodo. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo y charlar un rato?

- Claro. - Se sintió algo cohibido. Un Malfoy, hablándole con tanta amabilidad... No supo qué pensar. El chico no parecía guardar maldad alguna, por lo que aceptó. - Yo también me aburría un poco.

- Sólo hablan de dinero, dinero, dinero... Me estaba poniendo de los nervios, por eso vine aquí. Y mis queridas primas no ayudaban en gran cosa, son casi tan aburridas como los amigos de mi padre.

- Narcissa y Bellatrix, ¿no?

- Sí. - Se sentó en el suelo, y Severus lo imitó. - Pero tú también eres primo mío, aunque sea lejano, pero es agradable conversar contigo.

"Si es él quien está hablando todo el rato...", pensó Severus. Sin embargo, no le pareció educado recalcar eso. Decidió iniciar él un tema de conversación.

- ¿Vienes aquí muy a menudo? - Le pareció que lo que acababa de decir sonaba algo idiota, pero no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que decir.

- La verdad es que sí. Si noto el ambiente muy cargado, vengo aquí a relajarme.

- ¿Por qué? Si no puedes... - Se percató del enorme desliz que acababa de cometer. - Nada. L-lo siento...

Lucius no cambió su expresión de afabilidad.

- ¿Por qué, si no puedo ver el jardín? Era eso lo que ibas a decir, ¿verdad?

- N-no... Yo...

- Tranquilo, no me molesta. Aunque no pueda ver, me llega el olor de los árboles, y oigo los pájaros... Siento la brisa... Es muy relajante.

- De todas maneras, siento no haber prestado atención a lo que decía.

- Que no pasa nada. Le pasa a todo el mundo, estoy más que acostumbrado. - Se señaló los ojos, de iris tan grises como el cielo en un día nublado. - ¿Quieres que te hable de ello?

- Sólo si tú quieres...

Lucius estiró las piernas aún sentado, acomodándose.

- No siempre he sido ciego. Hasta los cuatro años o así veía perfectamente. Conozco el rostro de mis padres, cómo es mi casa... Bueno, al menos cómo eran por aquel entonces. Pero un día, empecé a ver turbias todas las cosas... Me vieron muchos médicos, pero no se podía hacer nada. Perdí totalmente la vista en unos pocos meses. Yo era muy pequeño y no entendía por qué cada día todo estaba un poco más oscuro. Pero ya llevo así doce años, me parece totalmente normal que el mundo que me rodea sea completamente negro.

- ¿Qué ves exactamente?

- Mmm... No sé cómo describirlo. Oscuro.

- ¿Y existe alguna cura?

- De momento no. Pero mi padre tiene a un equipo de investigadores trabajando en mi caso. Dice que a lo mejor un día encuentran la manera de devolverme la vista.

- Sería genial que lo lograran. Así podrías ver muchas cosas bellas.

- Yo ya veo cosas bellas. No como las ves tú, pero las veo a mi manera. Mira.

Se puso en pie, apoyando ambas manos sobre la barandilla del balcón y mirando en dirección al jardín. Severus le imitó. Lucius se quedó muy callado, como si se estuviera concentrando en algo.

- Ahora mismo hay cuatro pájaros en ese árbol de allí. Son gorriones. No, espera. Tres gorriones y una tórtola.

Severus comprobó asombrado cómo Lucius había acertado de pleno. No sabía diferenciar un gorrión de una tórtola, pero en efecto, en el árbol había tres pájaros de pequeño tamaño y uno un tanto más grande.

- Increíble. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Los llevo oyendo todo el rato. Como la vista no me distrae, mis otros sentidos se han agudizado bastante. Además, afirmo que el árbol en cuestión está justo ahí -levantó un dedo, señalando justo hacia donde se hallaba el árbol – y es un manzano.

- Acertaste.

- El piar de los pájaros me dice dónde están posados, y puedo oler las flores del manzano desde aquí. - Le miró sonriente. - ¿A que mola?

- Sí, mucho. - Estaba francamente sorprendido por la agilidad con la que Lucius había identificado todo aquello. - Eres fascinante.

Observó cómo las manos de Lucius se crispaban un poco sobre la barandilla.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

- Claro, lo que sea.

- Puedo... ¿tocarte la cara? Quiero saber cómo eres.

Severus se sintió algo incómodo por el ruego. No le molestaba que le tocase en sí, era el hecho de que alguien tan bello como Lucius quisiera abiertamente tener algún tipo de contacto con él. Era bastante poco agraciado, eso lo sabía. Le daba reparo que también Lucius se diera cuenta de esto.

- E-está bien.

Lucius alargó las manos, dejándolas apoyadas en su pecho. Poco a poco fue ascendiendo, tocándole los hombros. Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por la yugular, alcanzando el mentón. Severus sentía que se tensaba ligeramente ante el contacto. Las manos de Lucius eran tan suaves y delicadas... Se sentía muy agradable bajo ellas.

Lucius le tocó la mejilla, subiendo hasta llegar al rostro. Deslizó sus dedos por los pómulos, la nariz, las cuencas de los ojos, las cejas, la frente... Parecía como si estuviera memorizando cada pliegue, cada poro de su piel. Con las dos manos le sujetó de la cabeza, deslizándolas por su pelo.

- Tienes un rostro muy peculiar.

- No, simplemente soy feo.

- Yo no diría eso... Me gusta tu pelo largo.

"Me lo dejo así para disimular mi cara..."

- Eres muy amable. Demasiado. - Se apartó de él suavemente, quedándose de pie a su lado.

- No puedo mentir. El tacto no me engaña. Mis manos son mis ojos.

Severus no añadió nada más. Desde el fondo del corredor se escuchaban voces.

- Nos están buscando. Deberíamos irnos -dijo Lucius mirando hacia la puerta. - ¿Vamos?

- Sí... Va siendo hora de que me vaya a casa.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el interior de la mansión. Lucius doblaba cada esquina con perfecta maestría, sabiendo con seguridad dónde pisaba. Su ceguera no le impedía conocer exactamente la ubicación de cada mueble, de cada escalera. Esto a Severus le fascinó.

- Oye, Severus...

- Dime.

- ¿Te gustaría volver algún día aquí? Para charlar conmigo, o algo.

A Severus le impresionó que le pidiera algo así.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé, me ha gustado hablar contigo. ¿Volverás a verme?

- No lo sé - No supo por qué, pero al ver su expresión de ligera desazón algo en su cerebro le indicó que debía cambiar de parecer. - Bueno... Quizá sí. Sí, vendré a verte otra vez.

- ¿De verdad? - Sus ojos se iluminaron, mostrando que aunque físicamente estuviesen 'apagados', aún estaban llenos de vida.

- Te lo prometo. - Se atrevió a tomarle de la mano a modo de despedida. - Hasta pronto.

Se marchó por el corredor principal, hallando a sus padres en la entrada. Miró hacia atrás antes de marcharse, y vio a Lucius, que le decía adiós con la mano. Sin saber por qué, le devolvió el gesto, aún a sabiendas de que no podía verle.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Muy ligerito de leer, ¿verdad? : 3 Muy adecuado para las tardes de invierno ^w^ Las actualizaciones serán espaciadas, pero llegarán seguro.

Espero que les haya gustado : 3


	2. Capítulo 2

Nyaa... He tardado lo mío pero aquí está . el cap 2! Espero que les guste : 3

* * *

Un par de semanas después una cordial invitación en forma de carta llegó al hogar Snape. Su padre la ojeaba estando aún cerrada durante el desayuno. Severus no tardó en aparecer por el comedor, debidamente ataviado y aseado.

- Hijo, ha llegado esto para ti. Es de los Malfoy. - Le tendió el sobre. - ¿Debería sentirme preocupado?

- No, padre. - El sobre estaba lacrado con el escudo de la casa Malfoy. Con cuidado lo rompió y empezó a leer bajo la mirada de sus padres.

"_26 de abril, Londres_

_Estimado Severus:_

_Supongo que debería empezar esta carta con algún tipo de saludo formal, pero no lo considero necesario. No porque te considere insignificante, en absoluto. Es debido a que a pesar de c__o__nocerte de muy poco, me complacería iniciar una situación de compañerismo contigo._

_¿Cómo has estado? Por aquí no hay gran novedad. Todo es más bien monótono, a decir ve__r__dad. A veces me pregunto qué estarás haciendo en tu hogar, pero por mucho que lo intente no logro imaginármelo. ¡Fui tan desconsiderado el otro día! ¡Ni siquiera te pregunté sobre tus af__i__ciones y pasatiempos! Me extendí demasiado hablando de pájaros y manzanos, considero._

_Me gustaría remediar eso. ¿Recuerdas tu promesa? Si aún la mantienes (y espero que así sea), me complacería enormemente que vinieras a visitarme a la mansión, el sábado por la mañana. Podríamos pasar una agradable velada en compañía mutua, todo esto en el caso de que te parezca bien._

_Espero verte aquí el sábado. Es decir, figuradamente. Bueno, tú ya me entiendes._

_Saludos, Lucius."_

Terminó de leerla en silencio y la guardó con cuidado de no arrugarla.

- El hijo de los Malfoy me invita a pasar con él el día.

- Malfoy... Tendrás que aceptar, ¿no? Es mejor llevarse bien con esa familia -dijo su madre con sobriedad.

- Supongo que sí. Es el sábado.

- Iremos a comprarte ropas decentes, pues -añadió su padre. - Si les causas una buena impresión puede que quieran realizar importantes negocios con nosotros...

- Haré todo lo que pueda, padre. - Empezó a desayunar mientras sus progenitores debatían de qué color debían comprarle el esmoquin para su gran visita a la mansión.

* * *

- Hola -dijo desde la puerta del cuarto de Lucius. Un criado le había acompañado hasta ahí, indicándole que el señorito Malfoy le esperaba.

El rubio estaba tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Sus finas hebras platinadas se desparramaban por la almohada, creando destellos con la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Tenía puesta una sencilla camisa blanca, algo desabotonada por arriba, dejando entrever su blanco pecho. Unos pantalones negros completaban el atuendo, ya que estaba descalzo. Al oír su voz se incorporó de un salto, quedando sentado en la cama.

- ¡Severus! Has venido...

- Sí. - No entendía muy bien el interés que mostraba Lucius hacia su persona.

El rubio avanzó hasta él.

- Tenía ganas de que volvieras. Ven, siéntate. - Fue hasta una silla de mimbre y se acomodó allí. Severus hizo lo mismo y se sentó enfrente de él. Estaban separados por una simple mesita, también de mimbre. - Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Has hecho algo en este tiempo?

- No gran cosa. Tengo exámenes en el instituto, apenas he salido de casa por los estudios.

- ¿No has hecho nada?

- Estudiar.

- Eso parece muy aburrido.

- Tal vez. Pero tengo que mantener una cierta media. No me gusta sacar malas notas en nada...

- No me digas que eres un empollón -le dijo riéndose, aunque sin malicia en la voz.

- Algo así. Oye... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, dime.

- ¿Por qué me has invitado a venir?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Apenas me conoces y... no sé, creo que habría muchas otras personas bastante más apropiadas que yo para hacerte compañía.

- Yo también me lo pregunto. Simplemente, me caíste bien el otro día. Es agradable hablar contigo, incluso ahora mismo. - Su tono de voz cambió a uno más melancólico. - No suelo tener muchas visitas. A veces vienen Cissy y Bella, pero con ellas nunca puedo hablar de casi nada. Sólo tienen en mente con el hijo de qué empresario se casarán, o de dónde se comprarán su mansión una vez desposadas... A mí todas esas cosas me importan bien poco, la verdad.

"_A decir verdad, aún no tengo muy claro por qué he venido aquí... Pero ver a Lucius es tan... Él es tan... bello..."_

Buscó rápidamente algo amable que decir, por no dar por muerta la conversación.

- A mí también me gusta conversar contigo. Por tu forma de hablar se nota que sabes mucho.

- Bueno, yo no diría tanto. Pero como ves, aquí lo que me sobra es tiempo libre. He leído miles de libros, sin exagerar.

- ¿Cómo puedes...? - Se mordió la lengua al instante. Acababa de meter la pata otra vez.

Lucius no le dio mayor importancia. Es más, se rio gratamente de su torpeza.

- No te preocupes por estas cosas. A casi todo el mundo le pasa. Ibas a decir "¿Cómo puedes leer libros si eres ciego?"

- No exactamente. Pero sí, esa era la idea -añadió al fin.

- Te lo voy a enseñar. - Se levantó y acudió a una de las estanterías. Tomó algunos libros al azar y los llevó de vuelta a la mesita. No parecían libros corrientes. Eran totalmente blancos, con unos puntitos en relieve en el lomo. - Son libros en braille, para ciegos. Con estos puntitos de aquí es como leo.

Le tendió uno a Severus para que lo viera. Era cómodo al tacto, y las hojas estaban repletas de aquellos puntitos en relieve. Conocía el sistema de escritura braille, pero era incapaz de distinguir una serie de puntitos de otra. Mientras Lucius iba repasando el lomo de los otros libros con las yemas de los dedos.

- Este es... Un mundo feliz, de Aldous Huxley... y éste... Hamlet.

- Es fascinante. Que puedas leer sólo tocando estos puntos.

- De alguna manera me tengo que entretener. También me encanta oír la radio. ¿Qué te gusta hacer a ti?

- El estudio ocupa casi todo mi tiempo, la verdad. Estoy en la rama de ciencias, así que lo más seguro es que acabe siendo ingeniero, médico o químico. – Era totalmente cierto. Asistía a un colegio pijo de niños ricos (o becados debido a sus extraordinarios logros académicos), dado que sus padres se lo podían permitir tras su reciente situación de holgura económica.

- No me digas que estudiar es tu hobby. – Se dio la vuelta en el cómodo sillón, quedando cabeza abajo. A Severus esta juguetona acción le descolocó un poco. Incluso en su despreocupación, Lucius poseía un enorme encanto natural que lo hacía irresistible.

- Bueno, me gusta… leer… pasear… Qué sé yo, lo normal.

- ¿Tienes amigos?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. A decir verdad, no era el chico más popular de su clase. De hecho, solían ser los populares quienes se metían con él a menudo, casi siempre por nimiedades. Había dos compañeros suyos en concreto, James Potter y Sirius Black, quienes se encargaban de que su estancia en el instituto fuera cuanto más insufrible posible mejor.

- Yo…

Lucius advirtió el tono desolado de su voz.

- Lo siento. No lo he dicho con intención de ofenderte, de verdad.

- No te preocupes. – Ya le había quedado claro que todo lo que su 'primo' tenía de hermoso lo tenía de espontáneo y vivaracho. Casi se empezaba a acostumbrar a sus preguntas lanzadas a bocajarro. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí que tenía una amiga, o al menos, algo por el estilo. Se trataba de Lily Evans, de la clase contigua a la suya. Era una chica pelirroja, de ojos verdes y profundos. No se pasaban el día juntos, pero solían compartir alguna que otra charla fugaz. James Potter estaba abiertamente enamorado de Lily, por lo que Severus estaba seguro de que le puteaba (además de por pura diversión), por celos. – Me acabo de dar cuenta, hay una chica que…

Lucius se incorporó en el asiento, mirándole atento.

- ¿Una chica especial?

- Para mí lo es. Pero no creo que jamás lleguemos a algo más que eso, una amistad cultivada en el pasillo durante los cambios de hora.

Lucius no dijo nada en un rato. Parecía absorto con sus pensamientos. Decidió iniciar él algún tema de conversación.

- Y tú, ¿qué me dices?

- ¿Ah? ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre lo que te gustaría hacer en el futuro, tus amigos…

- No tengo demasiados amigos. A veces charlo con los hijos de los invitados de mis padres, pero los encuentro terriblemente aburridos. El crío de los Avery pretende autoinvitarse a venir aquí al menos una vez al mes. Me cae más o menos bien Antonin Dolohov, pero tampoco me quedaría a solas con él más de media hora seguida, por ejemplo. Ah, y el hijo de los Nott también bebe los vientos por mí.

- Estás bien acompañado, entonces.

- Qué va – se abrazó las rodillas –. Esos chicos hablan conmigo porque soy hijo de mi padre, nunca mejor dicho. No les importo yo, sino las posibilidades de que coopere con sus negocios familiares cuando tenga edad para dedicarme a ello. Odio que me traten así, ¿sabes?

A Severus no le extrañó aquello. Nadie en su sano juicio despreciaría el intento de poder acercarse a un Malfoy si tenía oportunidad. Pensó avergonzado que en cierto modo, él también estaba haciendo lo mismo. Había venido a ver a Lucius principalmente por interés de su padre. Aunque también era agradable conversar con él.

- ¿Vas al instituto?

- No, me instruyen en casa. Lo cual también me repatea bastante. Mis padres me sobreprotegen demasiado. Sí, soy ciego, ¡pero no por ello inútil o imbécil! –Comenzó a exaltarse un poco -. Hoy en día las personas invidentes pueden llevar una vida tan normal como cualquier otra. Distinta en algunos aspectos, pero normal.

- Bueno, pero irás con tus padres a la ópera, o a comer por ahí. – _"Lo que es muchísimo más de lo que mi padre ha hecho jamás por pasar tiempo conmigo"_, pensó.

- Sí, me llevan a un montón de sitios muy interesantes. Pero raramente puedo escabullirme yo solo. Me siento bien en casa porque es un entorno que conozco, aunque me gustaría ir a la ciudad más a menudo –dijo con una sonrisa. – Oye… -dijo al cabo de un rato.

- Dime.

- ¿Te gusta… conversar conmigo? Quiero decir, ¿no te parezco demasiado aburrido o…?

- Claro que no –se apresuró a responder. - Eres muy interesante, de verdad.

- A veces hablo demasiado, soy consciente de ello –dijo con una mueca graciosa, sacando la lengua. – Sólo tienes que pararme si te empiezo a molestar.

- Tranquilo, eso no ocurrirá.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad.

Lucius sonrió halagado y feliz. Se levantó del sillón y accionó una especie de micrófono de bronce situado en una esquina de la habitación.

- ¿Servicio? Sí, me gustaría que nos subieran algo de comer… Ajá, zumitos está bien. Muchas gracias.

Regresó con Severus y se tumbó en la cama, dando palmaditas a su lado para que se colocase allí con él. Severus se sonrojó un poco ante la idea de estar tan cercano a su primo.

- ¿Q-quieres que me siente ahí…?

- Sí, si quieres. Hay espacio de sobra. – Estiró piernas y brazos y los movió simulando hacer un ángel de nieve, demostrando lo ancha y confortable que era la cama. Severus se tumbó a su lado, aunque algo rígido y procurando no tocarle. Se sintió obligado a confesarle algo.

- Yo… quiero que sepas una cosa. Pero no creo que te agrade.

- Dime, dime.

- Realmente vine aquí por deseo expreso de mi padre. No soy mejor que los hijos prepotentes de los amigos de tus padres –dijo con cierta melancolía.

La mirada de Lucius se entristeció, pero fue capaz de guardar la compostura.

- Vaya… En parte también es culpa mía. Lo siento si te presioné demasiado para venir. Joder, claro, si apenas nos conocemos… - Se pasó la mano por la cara y la dejó sobre sus ojos, ocultándolos. – No tienes que venir más si no quieres, de veras que lo siento…

- Espera, no he querido decir eso. No he venido sintiéndome presionado.

- ¿Lo dices para que me sienta mejor? –dijo secamente, con un deje de ironía.

- Me refería a que… bueno, no sé si deberías tratarte conmigo. No soy buen conversador, pero tú estás lleno de vida. Y eres muy guapo, mientras que a mí no se sabe muy bien ni de qué fosa me han sacado. ¿Qué interés podrías tener en mí?

- ¿Me estás diciendo eso en serio? ¿No pretendes burlarte de mí, verdad?

- Claro que no. Te lo digo totalmente en serio. No me considero la mejor compañía que deberías merecerte.

Lucius se incorporó y se sentó en la cama.

- Respóndeme sinceramente. Y quiero _tu_ opinión, no la de tus padres o la _socialmente acept__a__da_. ¿Te gusta estar conmigo?

- Yo… -tardó un poco en responder. Joder, por supuesto que le gustaba. Le conocía de poco, pero se notaba a todas luces que era una persona sublime, casi divina. Era interesante, inteligente, ingenioso… No terminaba de creerse que estuvieran emparentados, aunque fuera muy lejanamente. – Sí, me agrada estar contigo.

- Pues a mí también me gusta tu compañía. Desde la primera vez que oí tu voz. No sé, tienes algo que me provoca simpatizar terriblemente contigo.

En el fondo de su corazón, le gustaba oír eso. Tocaron a la puerta, y un empleado del servicio depositó una bandeja con pastelitos, zumos, tés y dulces en la mesita de mimbre, marchándose enseguida tras hacer un gesto de respeto.

- Qué bien, el zumo de maracuyá me encanta. – Lucius se levantó y se sentó en el sillón de mimbre, invitando a Severus a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…?

- ¿Todavía te resulta extraño? Mira, cierra los ojos. Sólo es cuestión de concentrarse.

Severus hizo lo que le indicaba, aguardando sus instrucciones.

- Ahora olfatea. Trata de distinguir los olores.

- Huelo… - se concentró, tratando de distinguir mediante el olfato los distintos alimentos. Olía el hojaldre tostado de los pastelitos… Y el merengue de nata… Y también la mermelada de manzana… No podía identificar o reconocer al 100% todos los olores, pero sí, era evidente que había una bandeja de dulces muy cerca. – Es algo complicado, pero tienes razón. Huele todo muy bien.

- Pues yo llevo así prácticamente toda mi vida. Algunos días sé qué se está preparando en la cocina mientras estoy en mi cuarto. – Tanteó hasta que encontró el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios.

- No me imagino cómo debe ser…

- Bah, te acabarás acostumbrando a verme hacer estas cosas. Bueno, quiero decir… -añadió con algo de turbación. Severus entendió a lo que se refería.

- Me gustaría venir otra vez a verte. Si tú también quieres, claro.

El rostro de Lucius se iluminó. Alzó su vaso y lo dejó vacilante en el aire.

- Brindemos por el inicio de una buena amistad.

* * *

Con el paso de las semanas, las visitas de Severus se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, hasta el punto de que ya no resultaba atípico verlo por los corredores de la mansión. Lucius estaba encantado, y lo demostraba continuamente.

- Entonces, ¿qué hiciste ayer? –dijo Lucius mientras se metía un trozo de tarta en la boca. Estaban en el salón principal de la mansión, tomando un aperitivo. Habían puesto un programa de radio para entretenerse, aunque hacía rato que había llegado el intermedio y ahora les deleitaba una suave música.

- Estuve repasando los hidruros. Examen de química la próxima semana.

- ¿Y lo llevas bien?

Esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Por supuesto. Sacaré un diez, lo sé.

- Es bueno que tengas seguridad en ti mismo, pero no te confíes demasiado.

A decir verdad, la única cosa de la que Severus se sentía francamente orgulloso era su talento para las ciencias. Sobre todo le apasionaba la química, en particular realizar mezclas, soluciones, reacciones… Conocía a la perfección todos los elementos y cómo interactuaban entre sí. En el resto de los ámbitos no solía destacar excesivamente. Sus habilidades sociales, empáticas y afectivas dejaban muchísimo que desear.

- Disculpen, señoritos – un asistente había hecho gala de presencia, llamando su atención. – El señor desea verlos. Les espera en el despacho.

Subieron las escaleras del vestíbulo, preguntándose el motivo de por qué los habrían hecho llamar.

- ¿Crees que he podido ofender a tus padres de algún modo?

- No que yo sepa. Siempre te comportas con educación cuando vienes aquí. – Rozó una pesada puerta de madera oscura con las yemas de los dedos. - Esta es.

Entraron al amplio despacho, decorado con sumo gusto y exquisitez. Severus no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada. No había estado allí antes, y esperaba no darles motivos a sus anfitriones para visitarlo muy a menudo. Había una alfombra verde oscuro con el emblema de la casa tejido en el centro. Las cortinas también eran de aquel color verdoso, que hacía buen juego con los muebles de pesada madera oscura. Tras una gran mesa situada en un extremo les esperaba Abraxas Malfoy, padre de Lucius, y además amo y señor de todo el imperio Malfoy.

- Sentaos, por favor –dijo con voz grave. Así lo hicieron enseguida. – Veréis, tengo algo que proponeros. A decir verdad, más concretamente a ti, Severus.

- ¿A mí?

- Ya llevas unas semanas viniendo casi cada día. Y veo que has congeniado muy bien con mi hijo.

- Me agrada mucho venir a visitarlo, señor.

- Sí, soy consciente de ello. – Se mesó la barba, meditando. – La señora Malfoy y yo hemos coincidido en que esa buena relación es más que notable. De manera que nos preguntábamos si te complacería convertirte en el compañero de juegos de mi querido Lucius.

- ¿Compañero de juegos? ¿A qué se refiere, señor?

- Durante un tiempo, podrías alojarte aquí, en la mansión. Yo mismo me encargaría personalmente de contratar un profesor particular que te instruya. A cambio, tendrías que entretener a Lucius, acompañarlo y velar por él, incluso si algún día os permito ir a la ciudad solos.

Lucius contuvo un gemido de sorpresa y excitación. Era evidente que estaba encantado con la idea.

- Esta sugerencia también tiene ventajas para la señora Malfoy y para mí, por supuesto. Podríamos atender mejor nuestros asuntos financieros en el extranjero. A título personal, me quedaría mucho más tranquilo viajando sabiendo que alguien tan responsable se hace cargo de la seguridad de mi hijo. Lucius, ¿qué opinas tú de la idea?

- Por mi parte está bien. Me encantaría tener un compañero de juegos tan interesante como Severus. –dijo con alegría. – Siempre que… a ti te parezca bien.

Severus caviló detenidamente la situación. Le estaban ofreciendo pasar las 24 horas del día junto a Lucius, sin tener que ir al instituto con sus odiosos compañeros, con un profesor particular y exclusivo para él, además de poder disfrutar de las instalaciones de la mansión. Resultaba _demasiado_ tentador.

Se preguntó cuál sería la tara. Se había fijado en que cuando él estaba por la mansión, solían dirigirle palabras amables y de cortesía. Pero más de una vez había oído a un par de criados riéndose de él por tener un aspecto tan raro y desentonar tanto en una familia tan áurea y perfecta como los Malfoy. A sus espaldas todos opinaban que era muy poquita cosa, se le comparase con quien se le comparase. Reflexionó que solamente Lucius parecía tratarle como a un igual. Y esto en parte se debía al hecho de que fuera invidente.

Estaba seguro también de que ni siquiera agradaba al propio Abraxas. Supuso que le estaba planteando semejante propuesta con el objeto de sacar tajada de los negocios de su padre. Si ansías la fortuna de tu vecino, gánate antes a su hijo. Siempre se acercaban a él por dinero, claro. Aún así, tenía una respuesta fehaciente.

- Señor, sería todo un honor para mí aceptar su propuesta.

- ¿Es tu respuesta final, Severus?

- Sí.

- Muy bien. – Sacó unos papeles del cajón de su mesa y se los tendió. – Coméntale esto a tus padres. Necesito también su confirmación.

- Así lo haré, señor.

- Podéis retiraros –dijo secamente. Ya había despachado a esos dos, ahora tenía asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse. Sacó un montón de informes de una estantería y se puso a ojearlos, colocándose unas gafas de montura de plata fina.

- ¡Dios, es genial! –dijo Lucius cuando hubieron salido del despacho. Se encaminaban hacia su habitación, charlando. - ¿Estás tan entusiasmado como yo?

- Sí, me parece que sí. Perdón por no exteriorizarlo tanto, no se me da bien… Pero me siento feliz, sí. – Habían congeniado muy bien las últimas semanas. Y según las cláusulas que le había dado el señor Malfoy, podía redimir el contrato cuando quisiera, siempre que avisase con suficiente antelación.

- A partir de ahora dormirás aquí, y comerás aquí… ¡Ah, tengo que prepararte una cama!

- No te alteres, todavía tengo que ir a mi casa a por mis cosas. No me mudaré aquí inmediatamente. Además, aún cabe la posibilidad de que a mis padres no les parezca una buena idea.

Lucius hizo un puchero.

- Bueno, me conformo con que tú estés dispuesto a hacerlo. – Alzó la mano hasta que tocó su hombro. Ascendió hasta que encontró la mejilla, y cuando la hubo localizado depositó un suave beso en ella.

Severus nunca se había sentido tan turbado y a la vez extrañamente bien en toda su vida.


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Jelous! :3 Aquí está el cap 3, que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Severus se había convertido en el compañero de juegos oficial de Lucius. Había trasladado sus enseres personales a la mansión, donde se le había proporcionado incluso una habitación propia. Esta disponía de toda clase de lujos y comodidades, y encontraba especialmente agradable el detalle de tener baño propio.

La rutina diaria consistía en levantarse y asearse, bajar al comedor para desayunar con Lucius, escuchar y practicar la lección junto a Lucius, almorzar con Lucius y pasar el resto de la tarde con Lucius. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan pletórico de felicidad. Podía hartarse a comer lo que quisiera, su maestro particular era un apasionado de la materia que enseñaba con verdadera vocación, y eso Severus lo admiraba. Además, no tenía que aguantar las bromas pesadas de Potter y Black, de manera que podía dedicarse completamente a sus estudios.

Con el paso de los días iba descubriendo más y más acerca de Lucius. Si le había fascinado desde el primer momento, ahora descubría que era incluso mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Su conversaciones casi siempre tenían un matiz intelectual, y le gustaba poder discutir sobre temas de actualidad con alguien a su nivel. Quizá a veces el rubio divagase demasiado con sus invenciones, pero era algo que también estaba comenzando a apreciar.

- … Y claro, no podía decirle que no… Así que me fui sin mediar palabra –comentó Lucius con diversión. Estaban los dos tumbados en su cama, descansando un rato tras el almuerzo. Le estaba contando una anécdota acerca de cómo se había librado una vez de uno de los hijos de sus padres, especialmente pesado, que comenzaba a aburrirle con sus peroratas durante una de las famosas fiestas de sus progenitores.

- ¿Y lo dejaste plantado en el sofá con la palabra en la boca?

- Prefería hacer eso antes que escucharlo un minuto más. En serio, yo soy consciente de que a veces puedo hablar demasiado, pero lo de ese chico era insufrible.

- No hablas demasiado. Yo soy demasiado parco en palabras.

- También. –La sinceridad de su amigo podía exasperarlo en ocasiones, pero sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención. - ¿Qué quieres hacer luego?

- Cualquier cosa está bien… ¿Vamos al jardín? – Tenían por costumbre llamar "jardín" a la inmensa finca Malfoy, que ocupaba más de mil metros cuadrados.

- Claro. Pero quiero quedarme aquí un ratito más… - Se apegó más a él, casi abrazándolo. Severus comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la cercanía y facilidad de trato del rubio, pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso cada vez que estaban así de cerca. – Severus…

- Dime…

- Me encanta conversar contigo, y también que seas mi compañero de juegos. Haces mucho más amenos mis días, de verdad.

Sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco en su pecho. Agradeció que Lucius fuera ciego, de otra manera el rubor de su rostro delataría cuánto le había afectado aquello. Sentía un extraño calor en todo su cuerpo, un calor que no recordaba haber experimentado antes. Quizá sí, con Lily Evans, pero supo reprimirlo a tiempo, no quería buscarse más problemas con Potter, ni darle más motivos para que lo siguiese atosigando. Pero ahora estaban Lucius y él solos, sin nadie más. Y Lucius no podía juzgarlo más que por sus actos y dichos, nunca por su aspecto, como habían hecho la práctica totalidad de las personas que le habían conocido alguna vez. Con él se sentía más a gusto que con nadie, sentía que podía contarle cualquier cosa. Y esa sensación aumentaba al saber que le escuchaba siempre atento, que siempre esbozaba una sonrisa cuando él hablaba.

- A mí también me gusta estar contigo. Me alegro de estar aquí. – Como siempre, su respuesta fue más escueta, pero no por ello menos sincera. Lucius no le presionaba, cosa que le agradaba mucho.

- ¿Puedo tocarte?

Otro vuelco en el corazón. Estaba claro, con Lucius nunca podía dejar de estar ojo avizor. Podía salirle con cualquier cosa en cualquier momento.

- Claro. – Cerró los ojos y le dejó hacer. El rubio deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por su cara, con suavidad y delicadeza, delineando sus contornos. Acarició sus pómulos, la nariz, los ojos… Se detuvo en los labios más que en otro sitio, rozándolos muy lentamente. Severus los despegó ligeramente para depositar algo parecido a un leve beso en la punta de su dedo.

- Me encanta tu cara. Es muy curiosa.

- Ya te he dicho que simplemente soy feo. No es curiosa, es… rara.

- Yo no lo creo así. Eres muy interesante. – Se incorporó, apoyándose en el codo y girándose. – En momentos como este me gustaría poder ver. Para ver cómo eres.

- No te gustaría nada lo que verías, te lo digo en serio. – Estaba completamente seguro de aquello. Agradecía en parte que Lucius no pudiera verle propiamente. No estaba seguro de poder soportar su inevitable rechazo si eso llegaba a ocurrir.

- No hables así. – Volvió a tumbarse, y esta vez lo abrazó, enterrando el rostro en su pecho. – Al menos puedo oír tu voz. Es muy relajante.

- No sé qué decirte. Es… normal. – Concentraba todo su esfuerzo en controlar los latidos de su corazón, procurando que Lucius no los notase.

- A mí me gusta. Y no voy a aceptar más réplicas –dijo abrazándolo más fuerte.

- Como digas… -añadió sonrojado, tanto por aquellas palabras como por el cercan contacto que mantenían.

* * *

Unos días más tarde se hallaban en la gran cocina. Normalmente sólo entraban allí los chefs personales de la familia, pero en esta ocasión les habían permitido entrar por capricho de Lucius. Sus padres, los señores Malfoy, habían partido la semana anterior por un viaje de negocios al extranjero, y no volverían en un tiempo. A pesar de que varios criados y personal de servicio velaban por ellos dos, tenían prácticamente toda la libertad que desearan. Además, con los Malfoy fuera, el trabajo se reducía bastante, con lo que podían estar vagueando y conversando con los criados.

- …Ahora... Doscientos gramos de mantequilla fundida… - Severus iba leyendo en voz alta de un libro de cocina. Habían decidido (por sugerencia de Lucius, por supuesto) hacer un pastel para merendar aquella tarde.

- Aquí. – El rubio echó un líquido amarillento y pastoso a un bol en el que ya había harina, un par de huevos y algo de azúcar. - ¿Qué más?

- Mmm… Vaso y medio de leche.

Lucius tanteó hasta que encontró el cartón, e hizo lo mismo con un vaso. Los colocó cerca e inclinó el cartón para llenar el vaso.

Severus miraba atento la jugada. Con el tiempo había aprendido a no dudar de las habilidades de su compañero. Aunque supiera defenderse bien en algunos ámbitos, ¿cómo iba a saber cuándo se llenaba el vaso, o si se había quedado corto con la cantidad? De ninguna manera podría adivinar eso con el olfato o el oído. Estuvo tentado de avisarle o decirle algo, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Le daba mucha más curiosidad saber cómo resolvería el rubio ese dilema.

Para su sorpresa, Lucius no derramó ni una sola gota, llenando el vaso hasta el nivel justo sin vacilar.

- Está bien así, ¿no?

- Ah… Sí, está perfecto. Pero oye… –dijo mientras Lucius tanteaba para localizar el bol e incorporar la leche a la masa. - ¿Cómo has sabido esta vez cuándo parar de echar leche? ¿Con el oído quizá?

- Qué va. Llevo mucho tiempo sirviéndome cosas, he memorizado cuánto tengo que inclinar el cartón de leche y por cuánto tiempo. Por ejemplo, para un vaso son unos tres segundos con esta inclinación. Para uno de esos vasos altos son cinco segundos. Pero a veces necesito que alguien me diga cuánta capacidad tiene el recipiente que estoy usando, claro.

- O sea, que la experiencia también juega un papel importante a la hora de moverte en el mundo…

- Claro. ¿Te crees que no habré derramado mil veces el zumo por toda la mesa? Además, es echar leche en un vaso, no componer una ópera o algo así. Deberías dejar de fijarte sólo en mis limitaciones. – A pesar de que lo había dicho con tono desenfadado, Severus sabía que algo de verdad sí que había en aquella afirmación. Aunque llevaba ya un tiempo conviviendo con Lucius, aquel tipo de detalles continuaban llamando fuertemente su atención. Siempre se preguntaba cómo resolvería Lucius tal o cual problema teniendo en cuenta su discapacidad visual. – Ah, límpiate, que tienes algo de harina en la nariz.

- ¿En la nariz…? ¿Cómo sabes que…? – Se restregó con insistencia para limpiarse, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta al ver a Lucius riéndose. - Te lo estás inventando.

- ¡Claro! Eres tan ingenuo… - Agarró un pellizco de harina y lo lanzó hasta donde él consideraba que estaba Severus, pero éste fue más rápido y lo esquivó a tiempo. - ¿Ahora sí estás manchado?

- Erraste. – Hizo lo mismo que él, manchándole un poco la nariz. – Ahora tú estás manchado.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a burlarte así de un pobre ciego!

- De pobre ciego no tienes nada. – Le limpió la harina con un trapo y agarró el bol. – A este paso no acabaremos nunca.

- Cierto. Y yo quiero merendar ya.

- Pues manos a la obra. A ver… Una pizca de vainilla…

* * *

Ya habían transcurrido tres meses desde que Severus había ingresado a la Mansión. Se desenvolvía bien con el servicio, y ya conocía a la perfección todas las habitaciones de la casa, así como el jardín. De vez en cuando escuchaba a los criados murmurar sobre su "atípico rostro", pero había comenzado a no hacer caso de ninguna de esas habladurías. Le bastaba con poder ver a Lucius cada día, y el rubio profesaba similares sentimientos hacia él. Los señores Malfoy raramente permanecían en la mansión, y cuando lo hacían no se quedaban más que unos pocos días, los justos para organizar alguna de sus famosas 'reuniones de ricos', ya que pronto volvían a viajar para atender sus asuntos en el extranjero.

Ese fin de semana los padres de Lucius habían vuelto a casa. Habían organizado una fiesta para ese sábado, y entre los invitados estaban los señores Snape. Severus escribía con regularidad a sus progenitores, e incluso iba algunos días al mes a pasar la tarde en su propio domicilio, pero le hacía algo de ilusión ver a sus padres de nuevo. Sin embargo, dudaba que fuera posible en aquella ocasión.

Había pillado un enorme resfriado que le había obligado a guardar cama varios días. Pensaba que le habían bajado las defensas mientras paseaba con Lucius entre los melocotoneros del jardín, ya que quizá no se habría abrigado lo suficiente. Por una parte, se le permitía excusarse de ir al convite (no así a Lucius, que como hijo de los anfitriones estaba en el deber de asistir), pero por otro lado no podría ver a sus padres. Dudaba que accediesen a dejarlos pasar a su habitación, pero aún le quedaba algo de esperanza.

Se había acostado pronto, después de darse una relajante y reparadora ducha caliente. Las suaves sábanas no tardaron en inducirle a una soporífera duermevela, pero los sonidos provenientes del salón principal le mantenían alerta. Gente conversando, cubiertos tintineando, quizá alguna copa de cristal que algún invitado dejase caer descuidadamente al suelo…

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Lucius. No le costó imaginárselo asintiendo con desgana a los intentos de conversación del crío de los Avery, como tantas veces le había comentado. O tal vez se entretenía con sus primas, Bella y Narcissa.

La puerta chirrió levemente, dejando entrar un haz de luz que le golpeó en la cara. Adormilado, se hundió más entre los almohadones, tapándose la cara con las mantas.

- ¿Q-quién…?

- ¿Severus? Soy yo. – Quien hablaba era Lucius. Cerró la puerta despacio tras de sí y avanzó hasta él, hasta que se sentó en el borde de la cama. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te he despertado?

- No… Aún no me había dormido, no pasa nada.

- Me estaba aburriendo muchísimo allí abajo. Y no sé… quería verte. Si te estoy fatigando lo siento, no he pensado en ello hasta que he entrado…

- Que no pasa nada. – Sorbió por la nariz. – Yo también me aburría. ¿Cómo está el ambiente?

- Nada interesante. Los Avery, los Lestrange, los Black, los Dolohov, los Nott… Todos ellos han recalcado lo elegante de mi porte y mi perfecto saber estar. Creo que no me han visto bien, porque estaba prácticamente hundido en un sofá.

- ¿Has visto a mis…?

- ¡Ah! Sí, a tus padres sí. Tu madre te envía un beso y todo su cariño, y tu padre todo su apoyo, y te recuerda que hagas digno tu apellido mientras estés aquí.

Al oír los recuerdos que sus padres le mandaban no pudo evitar que su corazón se estremeciera un poco. Llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

- Muchas gracias.

- Los echas mucho de menos, ¿verdad?

- Hombre. Sí, claro, pero también me gusta estar aquí. Eres una muy grata compañía.

- Gracias. Si te sirve de consuelo, aunque mis padres estén aquí también por primera vez desde hace un mes, apenas hemos hablado.

- ¿Por qué? –estornudó sonoramente.

- Salud. Están demasiado ocupados con sus invitados. Aunque ya estoy acostumbrado a eso, han sido así siempre. Sé que me quieren, pero a veces me gustaría que fueran algo menos distantes.

Le gustaban mucho ese tipo de conversaciones que mantenía con Lucius. Normalmente se mostraba despreocupado y jovial, pero también era capaz de abrir su corazón. Le hubiera gustado aprender de él en ese aspecto.

- Pues parece que hoy los dos somos huérfanos. – Se acomodó entre las sábanas, ofreciéndole un hueco. - ¿Quieres quedarte un rato?

- Vale. A ver si se percatan si quiera de que no estoy allí abajo.

Se descalzó y se metió en la cama con él, abrazándolo. Aunque esas situaciones aún le provocaban algo de vergüenza, había aprendido a recibirlas con agrado. Después de todo, era Lucius quien se las dedicaba, y se sentía afortunado por ello.

- Gracias por hacerme compañía.

- No hay de qué. Prefiero estar aquí contigo sin hacer nada que con mis primas abajo.

- Eso me halaga mucho, ¿sabes?

Lucius hundió la cabeza en su pecho, y Severus lo recibió con agrado. Se sentía tan bien junto a él… Era tan cálido y suave… Quizá se debiera a su febril estado, pero esa vez no hizo ningún esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones. Se permitió divagar en el cuerpo de Lucius, en adivinar sus formas por debajo de la tela. Se recreó con su blanca piel, tersa e inmaculada como la porcelana. Enredó sus dedos en las hebras doradas, aspirando su aroma. Antes de poder darse cuenta, una erección se había establecido en sus pantalones.

- S-severus…

- ¿Sí?

- E-esto es… -Lucius sonaba turbado. ¿Se habría percatado de…?

Se alejó de él, dejando un espacio entre los dos. Ahora tendría que explicar aquello sin parecer un degenerado. ¿Y si se lo tomaba muy mal?

- Y-yo… N-no es lo que parece… - Se dio cuenta de que en realidad seguían estando muy cerca cuando su propio aliento rebotó contra sus labios. La cara de Lucius estaba muy próxima a la suya.

- Severus… - Fue el rubio el que acortó la breve distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios. Apenas un roce, nada profundizado, pero Severus lo recibió como una caricia celestial. En esos momentos mandaba más en él la fiebre que cualquier otra cosa, así que se permitió continuar el contacto, delineando levemente los labios ajenos con la lengua.

Para su sorpresa, Lucius no tardó en responder, jugando tímidamente con la lengua él también. Se aferró a él.

- S-severus… Quiero decirte que… bueno…

- D-dime.

- M-me gustas desde la primera vez que oí tu voz.

Aquello sí que no se lo hubiera esperado, ni en un millón de años. Sintió cómo el corazón le iba a mil por hora, latiendo inquieto en su pecho.

Desechó todos los pensamientos que le echaban atrás y le besó con más profundidad pero conservando la delicadeza. Pensó que podría ser todo un delirio de la fiebre, algún tipo de ilusión causada por su malestar general. Pero no era así, Lucius estaba junto a él, era una realidad tangible.

- Y-yo… Tú también me gustas. Mucho.

- Severus…

Continuaron con las caricias durante bastante tiempo más antes de caer rendidos.

* * *

Sin proponérselo habían acabado así. El día que se habían besado por primera vez, Severus estaba seguro de que despertaría solo, dándose cuenta que lo de aquella noche no había sido más que un sueño. Pero se sorprendió al ver a un dormido Lucius entre las sábanas, y aún más cuando este al desemperezarse buscó sus labios para saludarlo con un beso.

A partir de ahí su relación no había empeorado ni un ápice. Solían besarse y acariciarse a escondidas, fuera de la vista de los criados.

Hacía demasiado calor como para estar dentro de casa aquella mañana, por lo que decidieron ir un rato a la piscina particular de la casa. Severus nunca había visto una más grande; quizá una piscina olímpica se pudiera comparar. No tenía forma de riñón, como él había esperado, pero aún así hacía las delicias de cualquiera.

- Ya tenía ganas de venir aquí –comentó Lucius sentándose en el borde y mojándose las piernas hasta las rodillas. – Menos mal que ya está empezando el verano…

- Sí, aunque todavía hace algo de frío. – Él ya se había metido. No sentía un agrado particular por el agua, pero no iba a rechazar un refrescante chapuzón y la oportunidad de ver a Lucius sin camisa sin que ningún empleado del servicio se extrañase por la situación.

El rubio se dejó resbalar hasta que se hubo sumergido entero, a excepción de la cabeza.

- Ay… Aún está algo fría…

Severus nadó hacia él y lo abrazó. Sentía cómo sus pezones endurecidos se apretaban deliciosamente contra su pecho.

- Estás buenísimo, ¿lo sabías?

- No sé, no me he visto recientemente –dijo divertido. – Tú sí que estás bueno… -Deslizó las manos hasta su culo, que apretó con gusto. – Sev…

- Dime. – Tras esos meses de convivencia había aprendido a entender mejor las sensaciones que Lucius podía transmitir con la mirada que, aunque ciega, era mucho más elocuente que la del resto de las personas. Le encantaba divagar en esos pozos de mercurio y tratar de descifrar su significado.

- T-te quiero. De verdad…

Lo apretó fuerte contra sí, depositando un pequeño beso en las hebras platinadas.

- Y yo, Lucius. Y yo.

* * *

No acostumbro a acelerar así la acción, pero son sólo 4 caps :P y hay que explicar todo en poco espacio de tiempo...

Espero que les gustara :3!


End file.
